


Soft Fuzzy Man

by thiefwithoutaname



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Recovery, Trans Jet Sikuliaq, Trans Peter Nureyev, starting that tag because we can should and must hc Jet as trans, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefwithoutaname/pseuds/thiefwithoutaname
Summary: Peter is recovering after getting top surgery and Juno takes care of him.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev & Jet Sikuliaq, Peter Nureyev & Rita, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: TPP Valentine's Exchange





	Soft Fuzzy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!
> 
> I am a simple man. I love trans headcanons and found family. So I combined them both.

Juno loved Peter Nureyev, but that didn’t mean he didn’t question it from time to time. If Peter were anyone else he wouldn’t put up with this, however, Peter was very much still the man Juno had fallen in love with. This man was currently bedridden after a very important surgery, and this has given him a license to be as annoying as he wants for once. 

“Juno, I’m dying,” he whined. 

“You’ve been saying that, but here we are,” Juno replied coolly. Peter looked at him with a pout. 

“I could be dying very slowly. You don’t know,” Peter said. Juno rolled his eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re just being a drama queen, but alright,” he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Peter’s sweaty forehead. 

In a way, the fact that Peter was in this position at all was a testament to how much he’d grown to trust Juno. Binding had worked for him for years and getting top surgery was always out of the question if only because he didn’t have the support system necessary to follow through and recover properly from the procedure. After their time with the Aurinko crime family, Peter had finally felt safe enough to genuinely consider it and Juno was more than happy to be the support he needed. 

“Juno,” Nureyev whined. 

“What do you need now?” Juno asked. 

“Guess what.” 

“What?”

“I love you~” Peter smiled. 

Juno’s mood softened a bit. Peter was always a bit overdramatic, he loved his theatrics after all, and as annoying as it was sometimes it was also endearing. Juno smiled back at him and stood up from sitting on the side of their bed. 

“I love you too, honey,” he replied, “Hey, Rita said she and Jet were going to come over later and show you some streams or something? I was going to order food for all of us.” 

Peter groaned really loudly, “Juno you can’t let them see me like this, I look disgusting, please.”

“Rita and Jet don’t care what you look like, Nureyev, I promise,” he responds, “How about some pad thai from that place you like? The one around the corner from my old office, right?”

Peter nodded. Juno pressed another quick kiss to his forehead and slid out of bed.

“How about you get some rest now? I’ll wake you up so we have enough time to get you showered before Jet and Rita get here,” he said. Peter nodded again, his eyelids already drooping. Juno smiled and made sure Peter had water nearby for when he woke up. 

-

“Hiya Mr. Nureyev! You look so, uh, pretty today,” Rita said as soon as she entered the room. She looked from Peter’s face to Juno’s and then gave Juno a big thumbs up, not at all hiding it from Peter. Peter sighed and then winced as his chest heaved.

“Thank you, Rita. I appreciate your honesty,” he said. She smiled big and ran up and plopped down on the couch next to him. Juno was at his side immediately.

“Woah, Rita. Be careful, he’s still healing,” Juno said. 

“I’m fine, Juno. It’s just my entire body hurts, just, so badly,” Peter said through clenched teeth. 

“Oh, shoot! I’m sorry Mr. Nureyev, I’ll try and be more careful,” Rita said, and then reached down into her bag to root around in there. A moment later she pulled out an impossibly large bag of salted caramel shrimp puffs and set them gently against Peter’s arm.

“Those are for you! I know you said you don’t really do snack foods, but when I’m feeling sick I always like to munch on those! Plus I’m pretty sure they have vitamins in ‘em or something like that anyway. Franny is always going on about all those vitamin supplements she has to take, and I try to tell her she could get all the vitamins she needs with a bag of those bad boys and,” she paused to take a breath. Juno managed to intercede beforehand. 

“Hey, the food should be here soon. You wanna take those to the kitchen for me real quick?” Juno gestured to the shrimp puffs. Rita picked the bag up and slid off the couch, headed for the kitchen. Jet side-stepped her on his way out with a cup of tea. 

He gently placed the steaming hot tea on a coaster to the side of Peter and then sat in a chair nearby. 

“So how has your recovery been so far? “ he asked, leaning back into the chair.

“Well, it hasn’t been very long… but I suppose I’ve been doing alright,” Peter replied. Jet nodded at this.

“You are doing better than I did. I would not have been able to have company over after my surgery,” he mulled this over, “But, then again, I was in much different circumstances then.”

“Yes, I’d imagine…” Peter responded. He couldn’t imagine the Unnatural Disaster bedridden and barely able to move his arms, but Jet had the scars to prove it. 

“You will be alright. You are a fast healer, I am confident that you will heal well within the estimated two to three weeks,” Jet said and gave Peter a smile. Peter tried to not let that get to his head, but in spite of himself he felt the familiar jolt of excitement. 

Jet’s opinion of him had changed shape greatly over the course of time, and he was just glad that the owner of the Ruby 7 had now decided to call him a friend. Jet, reasonably, had distrusted Peter through almost the entirety of their working relationship aboard the Carte Blanche. Even though they were friends now, some childish part of Peter still highly valued Jet’s approval. 

“Oh, and Buddy and Vespa send their regards,” Jet said. Peter nodded. Before he went under for the surgery Vespa had called him to give him a list of things to be aware of even though he had already been over it with the surgeon. She was doing better now since her and Buddy had retired, but she didn’t let that stop her from aggressively caring for her family. She had threatened to pay them a visit if Juno didn’t take good care of Peter. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

“Oh, that should be the food. I’ll be right back,” Juno said as he went to get their pad thai. Rita also returned from the kitchen and sat down on the floor near the couch to avoid jostling Peter again. 

“So, Mistah Nureyev! I brought a whole bunch of streams with me so you could decide what we watch! I know you can be kinda picky sometimes,” she said. 

“I am not picky,” he said, “I simply have _standards_.”

“Sure, yeah, whatever. Anyways,” she shoves her comms into his hands, “Here. Check ‘em out!” 

Peter scrolled through the streams while Juno came back with the bag that contained their dinner. As he passed the take out containers to their respective owners, Peter finally settled on a movie they could watch. It was something he had already seen before, so he wouldn’t have to devote too much brain power to focus on it. He handed the comms with his selection back to Rita so she could set it up on the large monitor for all of them to watch. Juno handed him his food and he settled in for a relaxing night with his family. 

-

It had been a few weeks since the night when Rita and Jet had visited. Peter was mostly recovered, now he was just focusing on moisturizing to reduce his scarring. It was rare for a day to go by without him just walking around the apartment shirtless and admiring himself. It wasn’t exactly a big change, he didn’t look that different except for the slightest change in his silhouette, but it felt nice. He felt more like himself than he had in years. 

One night while he was looking at himself in the mirror, Juno crept up behind him and hugged him around his waist. Juno’s skin burned where it touched him. It made Peter realize how cold he was. 

“You do this a lot now, huh,” he said and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“It’s just different to see myself this way,” Peter shrugged, “I like it.” 

“Yeah? Good. You’re pretty when you’re all confident like this,” Juno smirked.

“You’d think I was pretty no matter what,” Peter said and rolled his eyes. 

“... you got me there,” he said, “Hey, I’m going to go lay down. Lay with me?” 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” he replied. Juno stood up on his tiptoes to give Peter a kiss on the cheek and left him alone in their bathroom. 

Peter stood there for a moment longer and smoothed down his hair. He was freezing, but he decidedly was not going to put on a shirt. He gave himself another once over and when he was satisfied, he went to bed next to Juno


End file.
